My most missed possession
by BlueHawaii
Summary: There is one thing Charlie really missed and needed, from the real world, when he was on the island. Jack Charlie Slash


Title: My Most Missed Possession

Author: blurhawaii

Disclaimer: Characters and Lost, not mine, sadly.

Pairing: Jack/Charlie

Rating: I'm not too sure on ratings yet, but this is pretty mild.

Spoilers: None.

Summary: There is one thing Charlie really missed and needed, from the real world, when he was on the island.

A/N: This is first fic I have ever written. So feedback, please be gentle.

---

Charlie POV

Light, foamy waves crashing at my feet were becoming wildly hypnotic. They rarely dared creeping past my toes, but sometimes, with a burst of courage they swept softly up my back, which was lying on the slowly deteriorating sand. The sudden cold feeling wasn't unnerving, but it wasn't exactly comforting, either. I was laying on my back, on the beach, knees drawn up, toes pointing towards the sea, trying my hardest to distract my mind from what it kept fixating on.

A warm breeze ruffled my brown-blond hair, knocking it over my glistening blue eyes. A quick shake of my head and I could see clearly again. I could see the snail-paced clouds flitting across the, commonly blue, sky. White, fluffy clouds gliding over my head were pleasantly hypnotic. Lost in my own little world, unconsciously, I began licking and gnawing at my lips.

Jack POV

Sending away my last hypochondriac for the day, I thought I'd take a well-deserved break and started striding down the beach. I wanted a chance to relax, no meaningful conversations, no soul-searching speeches just the company of someone who didn't want to know everything about my past The sun heated sand warmed my feet and the feeling let my mind fade to white.

I spotted a figure lying in the path of the sweeping waves brushing up the coast. The figure was unrecognisable at first but as I moved closer, Charlie's form materialized into view. He must have been thinking deeply because me dropping unceremoniously to the ground beside him didn't make him flinch. I struggled to choose between coughing loudly or leaving him be, but the peaceful look on his face chose for me. With Charlie off in his own little world, I was free to admire his looks without him or anyone else catching me. I stared at his serene face for a few minutes until I realised that for the entire time I had been gawping Charlie's teeth had not stopped biting his lip, not even for a second. They looked chapped and red raw.

Charlie POV

My eyes fluttered open then were quickly forced shut again to shield them from the glare of the sun. The next thing I noticed was the pain darting through my lips. I slowly raised a hand and felt how dry they were. I must have been chewing them in my sleep. After I had lowered my arm, I began to lick them in hopes of moistening then a bit. This only seemed to make them sting and before I could let out a sigh of despair a familiar voice startled me.

"You shouldn't lick them; it'll only make it worse."

The sight must have been somewhat amusing because the speed I was wide-awake and sitting up was probably record breaking. My panicked gaze locked with Jack's and that's when I saw the cute smile he was sending me. At that moment, I was lost for words.

"Urm…Charlie? You okay?"

I stared out over the ocean and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine…How long had you been sitting there?"

Jack followed my gaze and looked out on the horizon.

"Not long."

We sat in a comfortable silence for quite a while until Jack decided to speak up again.

"I guess being a rock star you're use to wearing lip gloss on stage quite a lot. That's probably why your lips are so dry now."

This sentence rather shocked me. He must be thinking quite intently about my lips to comment on them nearly a half hour later.

"Trust the doctor to know all the answers straight away."

I chuckled then fixed my eyes on Jack when he turned and demonstrated one of his, definitely, award-winning smiles again.

Jack POV

My mind couldn't help but conjure up the image of 'Charlie The Rock Star' this consisted of lip-gloss, eyeliner, tight clothing the whole works. I shook my head to rid of the image that would cause a blush to appear if I happened to catch his eye. The next thing that shouldn't have but did pop into my mind was how Charlie's lips looked very kissable right now. Cherry red and slightly swollen.

Charlie POV

I, constantly, had to tell my self off whenever I forgot Jack's advice and licked my lips. Maybe I could get something like that nail stuff that tastes disgusting and keeps you from biting them. One problem though, I am on a deserted island. There must some sort of plant on this island that could be used for something like lip-gloss. Maybe I could ask Sun if she knew of anything like that. Yeah, and while I'm there I could ask to see if there was any sort of tree that grew boats and planes, it would also grow chilled bottles of beer, of course. Oh well it's worth a shot.

"Jack, do you think Sun knows of any…"

I sort of trailed off when I saw Jack slowly leaning towards me. His pretty smile swapped for a more serious look and his eyes seemed full of desire. My heartbeat tripled in speed and blood pounded in my ears.

"Jack, I…"

Before I could finish, a pair of warm lips brushed gently over mine. I leant into the kiss then felt a hand claw at the back of my neck pulling me closer. Lips moved timidly against each other. Just as I was really getting into it, Jack pulled back slightly and whispered, his hot breath tickled my face.

"Sorry…I just…I couldn't help myself."

"It's fine." I mumbled quickly before tipping my head towards him to attack his lips again.

Stars twinkled and glistened over my head. Lying on my island makeshift bed my mind wandered over today's earlier events, and the only thing my mind could think of was how asking Sun about lip-gloss plants was, certainly, a bad idea.


End file.
